Twilight the Pet
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is the newest student in Equestria School and she seems to have struck a bond with her new teacher, Professor Discord. I suck at summaries, don't like, don't read, and no flames will be accepted or tolerated as reviews. Please do not be very harsh with criticism.


**A/N: Okay, okay, I know how weird and cliche this story is, but don't rub it in when you Read & Review this story. Don't be too harsh with criticism, I don't often write My Little Pony fan fiction. I'm not even that into My Little Pony, though Friendship is Magic _does _have some potential, I'll give it that, but don't grill on me when you get a chance, I'm a sensitive soul. I do however love Equestria Girls, it was a pretty good movie and I hope someday I can watch it with my close friend on the web who does not have Netflix. I don't know if I'll continue this, but everyone in this story is owned by Lauren Faust. Twilight in this story is sort of based on me being the new student in any schools I attended over the years with some hints of stereotypical high school elements and tropes used in popular culture. Enjoy! **

* * *

Teacher's pet. Twilight Sparkle had grown up with that nickname nearly all her life she had been enrolled in school from kindergarten, to now as a high school junior in Equestria School. Only, that name became a lot more prominent as she was taken into Professor Discord's class. It was a long story how it happened. Twilight remembered her first day in Equestria School.

Inside the school, we come into the view of Principal Celestia's office. She was looking over some files for her newest student joining the school. "Welcome to our school, Miss Sparkle." she gently told the girl.

"Th-Thank you, ma'am." Twilight replied, a little shyly.

"I hope we can have fun with you as our student and maybe you could come to our prom coming up."

"Oh, I don't know... I might have to study."

Mrs. Sparkle sighed a bit. She loved her daughter with all her heart, but she just wished that the girl would stop studying a bit and actually find a social life. "Thank you for letting her come, Principal Celestia."

"It's fine, really," Principal Celestia smirked and sat at her desk with her hands under her chin. She then handed a paper to the new student. "Here's your schedule and we look forward to having you join us."

"Uhh... Thanks..." Twilight took it and skimmed through it. "Oh, great! I get study hall."

"Yes, and maybe you could make a friend or two, maybe?" Principal Celestia also urged for the girl to make some friends instead of keeping herself occupied with endless books.

Twilight kept reading her schedule. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure..."

Mrs. Sparkle sighed again.

* * *

Later on, Mrs. Sparkle went to her car, leaving the school. "See you at home, honey, have a good day!" she called, then went to get to her own business.

"Okay, bye Mom!" Twilight waved goodbye to her mother and looked up admiringly at Principal Celestia.

"Come, let's get you inside." the principal told her and led her down the hallway to her new class.

Twilight looked among her. She saw several students going around the hall to get to class or hang out with their classmates. So many children, so many different shapes and sizes, and so many different stories to tell about each of them. Twilight however seemed more interested in her studies than to befriend any of her new classmates.

"Here we are, Professor Discord." Principal Celestia came at the end of the hall with the new girl. She knocked on the door.

Twilight looked around anxiously as there were footsteps clicking against the floor from inside the classroom. The door then opened and there was a mysterious gentleman inside who caught Twilight's eye.

"Professor Discord, this is our newest student, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia explained. "I don't want any trouble, hear?"

"Oh, Principal Celestia, how could you accuse _me _of being any trouble?" Discord chuckled and let the new girl in. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her for you."

"See that you do, have a good day, Twilight and welcome to our school." Principal Celestia smiled softly, then walked off to get back to her shared office with Vice Principal Luna.

"Welcome, Twilight," Discord wrapped an arm around the girl and had a grin. "I hope you and I get along just fine."

"Uhh... Thank you, sir." Twilight said, nervously and put his arm away from around her.

"Very well, everyone, this is Twilight Sparkle, our new student." Professor Discord introduced.

The class blinked at her. "Hello, Twilight..." they greeted dully and monotony, except for a girl who seemed more animated than the other members of the class.

"Please take your seat, Twilight." Discord grinned.

The girl nodded and took her seat. A first day in a totally new school, this was going to be a big change. This was the first set of adventures the new girl in Equestria High would get herself into.


End file.
